Rebirth
by You're obedient servant O.G
Summary: time for the game to come to an end she whispered, he seemed to tense up and lifted his hands as if to stop her, but she smiled triumphantly as she pulled the mask off. But her smile soon vanished and from her voice came no song, but a bone chilling screa
1. dreams

Disclaimer:

O.G: I don't own the phantom of the opera

Erik: I am the phantom of the opera! stalks around in a blind rage holding out his lasso

O.G: panics uhh Erik… throws Christine at him There entertain each other runs off cackling

Okay let's get this show on the road then. I decided to do a modern phanfic but instead of using their original names I changed them, there is not going to be any main characters that are OC, they are all based on characters from POTO, I am going for the idea of reincarnation so that is why I made the names different. Also because I want POTO to be real things, like the books/musical/movie do exist. I am going to let you guess who is who though, but I am sure some of them will be obvious . Mostly a rewrite of POTO modernized but there is going to be some changes esp. concerning some of the characters attitudes (for Raoul fans I have not made him weird).

Here we go!

Chapter 1

It was the same dream; she wore a white dress that was caked in muck, it looked as though it was once a beautiful thing but water had ruined its splendor. She was standing within a dark cavern a light chiming came from a room farther back, she followed the sound touching the cold stone wall so as not to trip. Warm candle light flooded into her vision and there sat a man hunched over staring at a small monkey which was playing a happy tune, it seemed to contrast greatly the mood of the rest of the room. The man looked amazing, his profile was chiseled to perfection and she found her heart skip a beat when his eyes looked at her that was when he turned his head. She stepped back in slight shock at the disfigurement of the other half of his face, he looked even more forlorn but after a moment he said ever so softly in a voice that didn't seem to match him at all.

"_Christine I love you."_

* * *

Rebecca woke with a start looking around her dark room, it was the same dream. Sarah would laugh at her, for she never claimed to be a phantom of the opera fan and yet here she was dreaming about it!

She got up and stretched, glancing at her clock the glowing numbers informed her that it was only 6 in the morning. She slowly opened the door trying to stay quiet in the large house she lived in.

Her father had died only two years ago so the wound was still fresh in her heart, but it had been nice enough of Catherine to take her in. Catherine was Sarah's mother and when her friend had found out that Rebecca had no other family alive she had offered her home.

She slowly walked downstairs pausing only a moment to look into the hallway mirror. Her long brown hair stuck out a bit from the braid she had placed it in the night before. Her face was slightly round, not in a pudgy way but enough to make her look innocent, her wide brown eyes continued this look but her full lips made her seem more like a woman.

After fixing her hair she continued on her way wincing at every creek that the old wooden floor made and pausing every so often to hear in the dark if her actions had stirred the others. She continued until she reached the bottom and then relaxed a bit more; the ground level was less squeaky. Rebecca opened the kitchen door and was thinking of making coffee; only to find that Catherine had beat her to it. She sat there reading the morning paper sipping her coffee quietly; she didn't even look up at her when Rebecca entered.

"Good morning Miss. Beldine, there is some coffee in the pot still." Rebecca smiled and grabbed a cup, Catherine could seem tough but she was really kind hearted when you got to know her. After filling her cup she stirred in her sugar and cream and sat down opposite of Catherine. Picking up a section of the paper she briefly scanned it, but her thoughts began to stray back to the dream. It had been the same dream she had every night ever since she had started university only a few weeks ago, she took a sip of her coffee and wondered why she was having such a reverie. She had only told Sarah of the dream once, she had been impressed since Rebecca had read the book once in grade nine, and seen the movie only when it had come out at the theater. She had never found the story anything special; her one thought had been that she felt sorry for the phantom, though she could see why Christine had left with the pretty boy. The image from her dream flooded back into her mind, she did find an odd attraction to the phantom though, something about him had left a mark on her heart. She laughed a bit at her foolishness, she made it seem like the whole thing was real, though Sarah believed that most of the story was true, she was not as much of a die hard a fan as her.

"What are you laughing at Rebecca?" Asked Catherine, caught in her thoughts Rebecca had forgotten where she was.

"Uh, the comics" she lied; the last thing that she wanted was for Catherine to think that she was crazy.

"Ah, well why don't you go get ready for school you have that drama meeting in the morning don't you?" She questioned looking up at Rebecca.

"Oh that's right! Hmm I don't want to wake Sarah though" she replied taking another sip of her coffee. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her.

"She is going to the meeting as well so it won't hurt."

* * *

"It is just like my mother to do that to me!" Exclaimed Sarah as she walked down the street her black hair lay loose around her shoulders curling ever so slightly, she had a pale face which seemed to have just the perfect amount of red on the cheeks. Sarah seemed to really know how to take advantage of her darker look by wearing layered skirts that were loose and quite colourful giving her a bit of a gypsy look to her. Rebecca smiled; Catherine had turned on the light and pulled the sheets from Sarah's bed to wake her.

They walked up to an old building, the one thing that she had really loved about her university was that it consisted of a majority of old buildings; vines seemed to secure the stone with its leafy grasp while the tall wooden doors reminded her of a church. Opening the small door next to the main ones they entered the building, "Oh wouldn't it be great if there was a phantom here!" Sarah said with glee. Rebecca rolled her eyes at this, it was nothing new, her friend had posters everywhere in her room and she had read all the books she could get her hands on over and over again. She was a tad obsessive in her mind with the whole phantom of the opera thing.

"I could hear those eyes rolling from here" said a male voice behind them. Sarah turned around with a wide grin and jumped into his arms crying out.

"Jeff!" Rebecca smiled at him and refrained from commenting, Jeff was tall and very Irish, his light red hair and freckles would mistaken him for a Scottish, background but his accent said the Green Isle had been his first home, he was also another Phantom fan and it wouldn't be long before the two of them were talking about the latest news or fan fiction together. She continued forward leaving the two behind a bit, she had a feeling that they were closer to each other than they cared to admit.

The main rehearsal room was connected to the stage, though the practice room was small the theater was huge covered in fine art and wearing on its ceiling a few brass chandeliers. There were already many members of the drama group sitting around the small platform, she placed her bag at one end of the room and joined the rest of the group. Sarah and Jeff followed shortly after sitting beside her; the instructor, Mr.Ronald, was just calling everyone to attention when a commotion came in from behind.

"What do you think you are doing Monsieur, can you not see that I am not yet present!" said a high voice with a slight French accent. A tall thin woman with blond hair pulled back waltzed in. She was dressing in a bright red top that revealed just enough cleavage to make men drool over her, but not enough to be considered a whore; her long skirt did little to hide her shapely hips and she motioned for a man to pull up a chair for her, then she proceed to sit down, blinking for a moment at the director, she then waved her hand motioning for him to continue.

That was Laura, she wasn't really French, but had decided that it was the in thing to do and so had changed her accent. They had gone to school together before and she had always made sure that she was the center of attention; the drama queen so to speak. Rebecca knew that with her there she would most likely end up with a small role, but that didn't phase her to much, she never really thought that she would make it in the world of drama she was too plain.

"We have yet to decide on what we are going to perform, but there are several options here that I have collected from you" said the director, he was a mousey man dressed in a disheveled jacket and loose corduroy pants. He wore a moustache on his face and a head of wild hair, many thought that he was a bit crazy but all knew that his productions were always the best. Ever since Rebecca had first been introduced to theater she had attended every production that the university had done knowing that when she went it would be her on stage. Tuning back in she heard him mention the Phantom of the opera as one of the choices glancing at Sarah she smiled. Sarah was a bit red looking around to see if anyone had laughed at her idea, but many seemed to think that it was a good one, in fact what happened next made Sarah's choice the winner of the group.

"We will do that one" said Laura from her seat, she had her legs crossed and was smiling at the director. Mr. Ronald blinked at her and looked around at the other students.

"Does everyone agree with Miss. Clemens choice?" Rebecca looked at Sarah thinking that she would be upset that everyone would think that it had been Laura's choice but found instead that her friend had her arm lifted tall above the others. In fact most of the group had their arms up. "Then it is decided. This year the Drama society will put on Andrew Lloyd Webbers Phantom of the Opera."

A small voice inside her head seem to say that this was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 1 :D Please R&R this is my first attempt at a longer fic so constructive criticism is welcome :) 


	2. The Phantom of the opera

Disclaimer: Still don't own phantom of the opera sigh I also don't own Loreena Mckennitt's work

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ugh! Why did I end with Carlotta of all people!" Cried out Sarah, she held a small slip of paper in her hand that listed the names of everyone in the drama group and what role they were playing. Rebecca smiled and looked at her own copy; there she was in all her glory chorus girl number seven, well lucky number seven at least.

They were sitting in the drama room still even though everyone else had left; Sarah was still mumbling curses to herself. It had taken three meetings to come up with the list, besides chorus girl she was also placed in set design. Mr. Ronald had said that she was good at acting but they were in demand for set designers, "can't have a play without sets!" he had exclaimed smiling thinking that this would make her happy. Though she knew that she wouldn't do well she had hoped against everything that she would land a better part.

"Of course Laura gets to be Christine, but really she doesn't deserve it! It's only because her father gives so much money to the university that she gets to have a good role! Personally I think that she should be Carlotta, the part fits her perfectly" said Sarah still in a huff, she paused only when Jeff walked through the door. "Hi there Jeff!" she said happily. He made a small bow and then nodded to Rebecca.

"Hello Jeff"

"Hello pretty ladies, so did you see the list?"

"Bah! Yes we have and we are not impressed" said Sarah returning to her mantle of anger.

He smiled and waved his paper in front of her "Well I get killed! Joseph Buquet!" though he seemed a bit upset there was a trace of a smile there, it seemed to Rebecca that he enjoyed making Sarah grumpy once again she smiled at the thought of them together. "Anyways I was here to see if you two wanted to come to the pub with me, we can complain some more over some drinks, what do you say?"

"Oh yes! Maybe we can make Laura dolls out of napkins and destroy them in different ways!" said Sarah smiling. Jeff laughed at this and they both looked at Rebecca.

"Um I think I will stay here for a bit, I want to… work on my sketches for the set" she said smiling, Sarah looked at her sadly.

"You deserved to be Christine, you voice is much better than Laura's" she said placing a hand on her shoulder. Rebecca forced a light chuckle out.

"No, no I am not that good, but thank you anyways Sarah. You two go off and have fun, I'll see you at home." Sarah paused for a moment but then got up and looked at Jeff motioning for them to get going.

* * *

When the door closed Rebecca looked down sadly, she would love to be the main character but that was never going to happen. She stood up and stretched for a moment then proceeded to walk into the main stage area, all the empty seat stared back at her. She walked onto the stage and looked out at them, suddenly they were filled with ghosts of people, and in one of the center seats was her father. He smiled and waited for her to start; Rebecca paused only a moment and then began her song.

"_Fear no more the heat o' the sun  
Nor the furious winters' rages;  
Thou thy worldly task hast done,  
Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages  
Golden lads and girls all must,  
As chimney-sweepers, come to dust"_

It was a song by Loreena Mckennitt that her father had sung sometimes; it was a sad song and matched her mood at this time. She let each word roll off her tongue and set her voice free filling the theater with her sadness.

"_The sceptre, learning, physic, must  
All follow this and come to dust." _

It was a small sound so she brushed it off and kept singing, if there was someone there let them hear her. She glanced at the spirit audience again and then to her father he smiled sadly, and at that moment tears tore their way through until they found freedom flowing down her cheeks and onto the stage floor.

"_Fear no more the frown o' th' great;  
Thou art past the tyrant's stroke  
Care no more to clothe and eat;  
To thee the reed is as the oak.  
The sceptre, learning, physic, must  
All follow this and come to dust" _

She knew that her voice was beginning to wobble a bit; she pushed it just a bit more trying to finish the song.

"_All lovers young, all lovers must  
Consign to thee and come to dust." _

As she reached the last note her voice broke, she fell forward on the stage letting her sadness engulf her. She sat there silent, trying to force control back but the tears could not be stopped.

It happened again, the same sound a small rustle. When she had been singing she had wanted this person to hear her, now she longed to disappear into the shadows taking her shame with her.

"Bravo."

"Who is there?" she asked quietly fear was taking over her senses and she wished at this moment that she had gone with her friends earlier. She rubbed her face dry and stood up trying to claim what dignity she had left, there was no reply to her question but she waited. "I demand that you show yourself" she said her voice cracking just a bit, there was the rustling again and a man walked onto the stage from behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders. Rebecca was frozen in place she wanted to turn but the mans hands kept her facing forward out to the empty seats.

"I can bring you here, I can make you the star that you long to be"

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me"

"Oh but I do and like before I will not let you get shoved a side, never" Rebecca swallowed and felt the warm hands leave her shoulders, she turned around quickly but found an empty stage. She herd a door close to the side and she ran to try and catch the person that had just been there, opening the side door she saw a tall man walking towards the exit.

"Hey! Stop!" she called out, the man turned around she paused for a moment to take him in, he was quite good looking. His hair was short but long enough to cover his eyes slightly, the dark brown colour made his blue eyes stand out. His face was perfect, he looked at her in mild surprise waiting for her to continue. "Uhh… W-why were you in there listening to me?" she said after collecting herself.

"Your voice was nice, I just listened for a moment, forgive me" he bowed slightly which again caused her to pause in shock. At this moment she wanted to laugh but bit her lip to stop it from happening.

"It's okay, I was just surprised by your actions" she said in response.

"I didn't do anything horrible did I?" Rebecca shook her head. "Well I will be on my way then" he turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

"Um wait!" she called out, he turned around once more looking at her with his cool blue eyes a question forming on his face "What is your name?" she asked sheepishly. He looked at her for a moment so she blurted out "I-I'm Rebecca!"

He smiled, "My name is Matt" he said nodded a good bye and walked out the door. Rebecca just stood there, what a weird yet good looking guy one moment promising to make her a star the next acting like he had never done anything but listen. She smiled again but then glanced at the clock, grabbing her bag she walked out towards home.

* * *

She had returned. He knew it had been her the moment he heard her sing, it was her it had to be. He had hoped that she may remember like he did, but that was not the case, he seemed to be the only one that remembered everything that had happened so long ago, that was okay he would do it all again but this time make sure that he won her love in the end.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter! Thanks Phantom for your review… I hope there are more :) Please R&R :D 


	3. You're old friend OG

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter! My laptop was broken so I was computer less :( But! Here I am again mwhahahaha!

Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I am sooo happy and it has really inspired me to write more I was afraid that no one would want to read it.

I don't own the Phantom of the opera in any of its presentations, nor do I own Loreena Mckennitt's music from last chapter.

* * *

"_Think of me_

_Think of my fondly!"_

"Gah! I hate this!" whispered Sarah who was glaring daggers at Laura, Rebecca smiled lightly and went back to coloring the picture that displayed sketches of sets. She had decided to take her work seriously since there was not chance that she was going to be moving anywhere else when it came to acting, despite the odd promise made to her the month before.

She had told Sarah about the experience who had then gone off into her world of phantoms telling her that she must be Christine reincarnated. Of course Rebecca had told her delusional friend that she had known that it had been Matt, yet this had made her more excited since he had been cast as the Phantom in their production.

Rebecca stole a glance at the man in question; he stood a bit back from the group watching everything that went on. Clad in a dress shirt and black vest seemed to create a perfect image for the dark figure that was Erik, it was at this point where Rebecca realized that he was watching her. He smiled lightly and returned his gaze to the director who was addressing him; she returned her attention back to her work and prayed that her blush was not noticeable to those around her. She was attracted to him, but there was little shock in that, he was perfect and his dark atmosphere seemed to seduce her even more.

"I would like to look at the scene where Christine first sings please" said Mr. Ronald flipping some pages, he waited for the cast to take there places and then called for them to begin. Laura lifted her voice and began to sing, Rebecca was envious of her role, but knew that her voice was quite good. Looking over to where Matt was she discovered that he had disappeared. "_He must have gone out for a moment" _she thought to herself, looking over to Laura again was standing very tall, and taking in all of the attention that was upon her. After watching the musical film a ton of times by now, since Sarah had wanted her to introduce her to the part of Christine "You never know" was all she had said on that subject; Rebecca had to agree that Laura did remind her of Carlotta.

A loud crash snapped her out of her dream like state; on stage lay the ruins of a light that had fallen quite close to Laura. The actress was whiter than normal and shaking; she looked around and then proceeded to faint. Sarah had walked onto the stage and called out Samuel, the student in charge of lighting, he responded from the back of the room claiming to have nothing to do with it.

Laura was taken out of the main stage area and into the practice room to rest up, the other students had begun to investigate that accident. Rebecca was also on stage assisting the clean up when Sarah ran up to her white as a ghost, in her hand was an envelope "It-it's a letter from the phantom!" The room had grown quiet at this statement and the letter was then taken from her and presented to the director. Mr. Ronald tore away the wax seal and glanced at the letter, his face turned from a pale white to a deep red, he looked around at the other students in anger. "Who did this? Who's idea was this!" He called out turning more and more red, "I will not tolerate a prank that could have caused great harm to Ms. Clemens!" No one spoke, or even moved they all merely waited to see if anyone would confess. Rebecca glanced around the room and found Matt in the back, his face spoke of shock at everything that had happened so far, but then so did everyone else's.

"Read it out loud" ventured one student who clammed up when the directors gaze turned in his direction.

"Very well, then maybe someone will have an idea of who it might have been" he cleared his throat and began to read from the little slip of paper.

"To those who are in attendance,

I would like to welcome you to my theatre and wish to let you know that the phantom does walk the halls here as he did before in Paris! I am please with your choice of production Mr. Ronald but am quite disappointed with your casting, I believe that you have made a wrong choice placing Ms. Clemens's in the role of Christine, when she does not suit it at all! I would prefer to see her dressed as one of Carlotta's servants, who are silent, then have to suffer the butchering of such a beautiful role. As for who should replace her, I believe you will find that Ms. Beldine has both the style and grace to fit Christine perfectly. If you do not follow this change then a terrible disaster will come upon one of your cast members.

You're old friend,

O.G"

The room was silent, and all their attention had moved towards Rebecca, who tried desperately to melt into a puddle.

* * *

Well there was chapter 3! I am planning on writing another chapter tonight as well, but may not finish it till tomorrow morning. Please R&R:D 


	4. The Persian

I don't own the Phantom of the opera in its many forms!

Lucy- Thanks a lot for the review, I will continue to write more XD

Phantom's bride- Yay! Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Phantom- Thanks!

Nadinefirefeather- I am happy you took interest in my Phic then!

Phantomchiky- thanks a lot!

MetalMyersJason- Thanks a lot for reading…Oh I agree what is Erik without his face… but that is an interesting turn of events yet to come .

A/N Okay I wrote a bit more on this chapter so that it would make a bit more sense.

Okay on with chapter 4!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the disaster with the light and the letter. Rebecca looked up at the building that was the theatre, its beauty had once inspired her but now she dread to enter its massive stone walls. She looked back onto that day remembering the fear and knowing some how at the time that things were going to change.

* * *

After the letter had been read she was to report to the dean's office at once and wait for a decision to be made about the whole thing. It had frightened her greatly, for she had never been in this much trouble in her life. Her small mercy was the fact that Mr. Ronald had asked Matt to take her there, they had walked for a long time in quiet, when he suddenly started to talk to her. He seemed almost nervous which had made her feel a bit better.

"So that was a little odd don't you think?" He had asked not looking at her, she had been ready to answer but he cut her off "Who would put your name on that letter! I mean do you know who really did it?" It seemed to Rebecca that he had almost rehearsed his questions, but that would not make any sense.

"I don't know… I don't know who did it, and the fact that my name was on the letter has me shaken" she then thought back to that time when he had promised to make her famous, but there was no way that Matt would try and kill someone, would he?

* * *

When they reached the office Rebecca's heart seemed to be growing with nervousness as there was a police cruiser outside of the building. After dropping her off Matt had said that he would wait for her to come out, but she told him that it was best that he just left.

Inside was a massive dark oak desk resting in the middle of the room, several papers littered the top and a name plate which read "Arash Ebi," but other than that the room was in complete order. Rebecca stared at the books that lined the sides of the room and the large fire place on the right side, there were a few trinkets that were placed on the mantle and on the wall was a large painting of a desert oasis.

When she stopped looking she noticed that there were three men sitting in a small lounge on the left, there were two men dressed in police uniforms one was a bit short and had an odd mustache that seemed to surround the lower half of his face. The other was taller and seemed to have more authority over the other the, last man there was, as Rebecca gathered, the Dean. He was quite tall and darker, his appearance seemed to say that he was middle-eastern descent; he was wearing a simple black suit and serving tea to the policemen. It was at this point that he looked up and saw her there.

"Ah you must be Ms. Beldine" he said in a cool voice, he motioned for her to take a seat with the other two. She smiled nervously and sat down as requested and waited to be told off and blamed for everything that had happened, but instead the man offered her a cup of tea. It smelled of exotic spices and when she took a small sip she felt a bit more relaxed as the warm liquid filled every corner of her.

"Now Gentlemen, lady, I believe that we have all heard or have bared witness to the events this evening at the theatre house. I would like to say that I am very upset at what has happened, but I don't think that Ms. Beldine has anything to do with it; I think there is… someone else that may have created this…prank."

The taller policeman stood up, his name tag read "M. Moncharmin." He glanced at Rebecca and then back to the Dean, "Mr. Ebi I do thank you for your theory, and though I do agree with you; Mr. Richard and I must conduct the investigation regardless." The man turned to look at Rebecca, "I am just going to ask you some questions dear, just tell me the truth and this can move along faster. First did you write the letter?"

"No sir, I have nothing to do with it I swear." Said Rebecca, fear was taking control again so she took another sip of her tea.

"Is there anybody around you that gave any hint of committing this act?" He had pulled out a pad of paper and was scribbling her answers down; she gulped a bit and recalled the time on the stage. Rebecca didn't want them to know it was Matt though; she couldn't do that to him even if he had tried to hurt Laura.

"There was a time a month ago, I was just singing on the stage when someone came up behind me and said… Said that he would make me the star…" The police man jotted it down and looked at her again.

"And did you see this man?"

"No sir, I am sorry… When he let go of my shoulders I turned to look at him…But he was gone." She felt her self blush; it was the truth, just not the whole truth. Mr. Moncharmin paused for a moment and then put the pad of paper away.

"I think that is all for now, unless there is more that you want to tell us young lady" Rebecca shook her head in response and took another sip of her tea. "Well then Mr. Ebi, we are going to go and take a look at the stage area, if there is more questions that we have I will give you a shout."

Mr. Ebi nodded his head and led them to the door, they tipped their caps in a farewell and Rebecca heard one of the police mention going to the theatre. When the door closed she felt a bit more nervous and sipped at her tea to give herself something to do.

"Alas he has done what I told him not to, the question is why." He turned to look at her and walked over to the red armchair that sat across from hers. He looked at Rebecca for a moment and pulled out something from his pocket, it looked sort of like a locket, he glanced at it and the she head a sharp intake of breath. Closing it he looked at her as if he was trying to find something hidden within her very soul, after a moment he sighed and waved his hand in a passive sort of way.

"I do ask you to forgive all this excitement tonight dear, but as I am sure you know Mr. Clemens is one of the universities donators and if we did not investigate this event then I am sure that he would be quite upset. Now I am going to talk to Mr. Ronald in a moment, he told me what had happened on the phone, but I would like to see this letter for myself." He got up a moment and paced for a moment and then returned to his seat, he seemed to be deep in thought but Rebecca had to ask.

"Mr. Ebi, um it seems that you have some idea on who might have done it… I mean… It just seems…" She felt her cheeks grow quite red and was thankful for the fading light outside, he was looking at her and after a moment he shook his head.

"I was just thinking of a story I was told by the last Dean here, something about a… ghost" he seemed to almost be amused by this comment, as if he had made some sort of joke.

"Are you telling me that there is a sort of phantom of the theatre?" She asked disbelieving the whole thing; she wanted to laugh but wanted him to laugh even more. He smiled at her a bit and got up walking towards the door.

"It is a story my dear, this is a very old university, I am sure that you will find there are many ghost stories to be told about every building. Now it is late, you should be heading home, I am sure that this will all be dealt with in time and that everything will go back to normal."

* * *

After that evening things had not gone back to normal though, in fact Rebecca's whole world had begun to change. It had started with Laura claiming to be sick, and Mr. Ronald placing the charge of being Ms. Clemens understudy on Rebecca. Just as he had promised her, she had been given a chance to play the lead in the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 4! Please R&R and I shall write some more :D Oh and a note I kept Richard and Andre's names the same because they are smaller roles and I was not sure if I had given enough detail to show who they were.

In the next chapter I am going to have a nice big event between Erik and his new Christine : D


	5. The Truth

Okay really feeling the need to write chapters here lol!

I don't own the Phantom of the Opera in any of its forms.

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Little lotte, let her mind wander" _Rebecca was on stage acting as Christine, she could hardly believe it and here she was. Forcing her self back onto the task at hand he smiled at the man that was playing Raoul, his wavy blond hair and fair skin made him seem delicate, but his physique told another story, about a head taller than her and seemed to enjoy swimming very much she joked silently to her self. Most of the girls were caught between who they liked the most, Matt or Ben. Rebecca had to admit that her co-star was quite attractive, but she was still drawn to Matt who seemed to sometimes be playacting his Goth like nature, was more attractive to her.

After speaking her few lines with Raoul she waited for the light dim as her cue to get up. She went towards the unfinished stage door when Matt's voice stopped her, she stood not play acting the amazement that she felt from his voice. Just as she was about to respond the director called everyone to attention, "Well it looks as though we are out of time. Please actors get out of costumes gently this time, we don't need another ripped jacket" he said quite sternly towards the student that was playing Andre. The room began its closing actions, set painters cleaned brushes, actors moved towards the various dressing rooms and others started to clean up the stage. Sarah walked quickly onto the stage towards Rebecca beaming proudly giving her friend a hug.

"Oh Rebecca I am so happy to see you as Christine! There are many other cast members that agree so we are all hoping that Laura will not come back, or that Mr. Ronald will just give you the role!" She exclaimed happily, her large skirts probably the only thing stopping her from jumping around the stage. Jeff came up placing a hand on both their shoulders smiling very proudly at Sarah's last words.

"I know I agree! Now I don't mean to rush you Sarah but the movie is going to be starting in an hour" Sarah gasped slightly and pulled her skirts up so as to make it easier to move around.

"Oh that's right! I should go get changed then" she said huffing slightly at the weight of the outfit, Rebecca was quite happy that they were going out though. When Sarah had come into her room the other night to tell her that they were dating she had merely stated that she had been counting down the days. This was their first date and she knew that her friend would have to get ready.

"Well them Jeff I am sure you won't mind if we leave to our dressing rooms then" she said smiling pushing her slightly panicked friend in front of her.

* * *

"How do I look?" Questioned Sarah looking in the large mirror that decorated the dressing room, she was dressed in a knee high white skirt and a pale blue tank top that had well placed lace on the shoulder straps and on the bottom.

"Perfect" Rebecca said pulling Sarah's hair loose of the tight bun it had been positioned in for her role. It caused her dark locks to curl perfectly and she smiled at the result. Sarah turned to look at her beaming.

"I am excited, I mean I hope that it goes well and I don't make too much of a fool of myself" Rebecca laughed at this and hugged her friend. Sarah looked at the clock, and began to run around in a panic. "I am going to be late! I hope that you have a wonderful night Rebecca, who knows maybe you'll run into Matt again, you two seem to be talking a lot lately" which was true, since their conversation walking to the Dean's office the had begun to talk often. "Talk to you later!" Said Sarah walking towards the door, she turned back for a moment and smiled "If you need help getting out of your dress I believe Lily is still here, god knows those things are annoying!"

"Bye Sarah, have fun!" Said Rebecca smiling.

* * *

Once the door had closed she sat down on the chair looking down at her hands, it was at this moment when she remembered the dream that had been haunting her before, ever since she had gotten the role it had seemed to have disappeared. She recalled the face that the phantom had worn as his own, and laughed a bit recalling the practice make-up that had been done on Matt, he seemed to have loathed every moment of it. Getting up again she stretched her arms back and removed the outer troublesome part of the dress she wore, under near was a light white shift and she turned to grab her cloths. As she picked them up she froze when she heard a voice singing to her, she looked around but there was no one else in the room.

"Who is there?" She questioned timidly, there was no answer but again a voice began to sing softly to her. After listening for a moment she recognized the song, it was from the phantom of the opera! She dropped her clothing and pulled on her dressing robe from one of her costumes, the voice got louder and… Closer it seemed, and that was when she realized that it was coming from the mirror. She moved towards it and listened to the haunting music.

"_I am your angel of music" _

Rebecca knew the voice, she was not sure from where but she knew that voice. Then it occurred to her, it must be Matt, the man had mentioned that he thought it was a romantic gesture singing through the mirror, though she had countered that it was a bit weird she knew then that it must be him. So she decided to play along.

"_Angel I hear you, speak I listen_

_Stay by my side guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me._

_Enter at last master!"_

She smiled and she could almost sense that the voice on the other side did as well.

"_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

So Rebecca looked and was slightly taken aback when indeed she could see her angel in the mirror. He towered over her and covering his face was a white mask, it was not like the one the theater was using; for it covered his entire face. He wore a black period suit though taken most likely from the costume rack, Rebecca smiled, though she had indeed found the mirror scene odd in the phantom of the opera, her own experience with Matt felt more romantic, and she really was falling in love with this game.

"_Angel of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange angel!" _

"_I am your angel of music,_

_Come to me: Angel of music!"_

She felt his words wrap around her pulling her towards the mirror, the fact that it was solid did not seem to bother her too much, for Matt's even more beautiful voice seemed to snatch away her fears leaving her with a feeling of bliss. In the back of her mind she thought that she heard someone calling her name, but quickly dismissed it.

She took the hand that seemed to have appeared out of no where and came face to face with his cool blue eyes, she could read such a longing within them.

He led her through a dark tunnel and towards a larger room, there seemed to be a stage and seating area hiding out of sight, for dust seemed to cover it. Before she could tell him that she wanted to return, she heard a whisper in her head; "_Sing for me." _Feeling safe again, she did as the voice told her to and kept singing.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there; inside my mind."_

She stopped and waited for her counter part to take up the next verse taking her deeper into the heart of the unknown.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

_My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind."_

They had walked down, farther than any basement that was known to the owners of the university now. The passageway they now entered was made of a white marble, had carvings of mythical creatures, it seemed whatever light was guiding them would clear the dust only to return it once they were gone. Rebecca was stopped by a hand softly holding her back from falling into a large chasm, it was almost like Matt had taken her to the very core of the earth with his song. She felt the urge to sing again and so kept with her cue.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

"_It's me they hear" _

When they entered the song together she felt a shiver run down her spine at the haunting quality to it.

"_Your spirit and my voice, in one combine!" _She sang to counter his part.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera"_

She felt his arms on her shoulder guiding her across a thin bridge that covered the space between the two ledges. When they reached the other side, it seemed to Rebecca that the bridge seemed to have disappeared, swallowed up by the darkness. Matt led her towards a wooden door, it opened and revealed a small house that seemed to glow with hidden sunlight. It was well endowed with all sorts of Victorian style furniture that created a living room. He led her singing a soft unknown song to which kept her feeling at peace, there were three closed doors, he opened the one that had a white rose carved onto the front, and then Rebecca felt the shadows take her.

* * *

When she woke Rebecca could not remember where she was for a moment, then all the memories came flooding back to her. She was in a room that carried within it a bed which she was resting on, a dusty rose cover laid beneath her. Tracing the wooden frame with her hand she looked towards a mirror that hung on the wall where a dressing table rested comfortably. The wooden walls were a dark red and there were several paintings of places unknown to her hanging on them, a closet was the only other piece of furniture in this room. She realized at that moment that there was a window that was allowing sunlight to enter, she went over and pulled back the curtains but instead of finding clouds and a city there was instead a wall of rock. She dropped the curtains back into place quickly and sat back on the bed to keep her self from falling apart in panic.

She heard music come through the walls of her room, it was not singing, but a…Organ? Rebecca slowly pulled the door open and quietly walked through the carpeted hall, in the living room was the man, Matt, playing the piano. She felt some relief and decided that it was time to end the game, but not without one last performance.

"_I remember there was mist._

_Swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake,_

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat,_

_And in the boat there was a…man." _

Though she knew the verse did not quite suit this hidden room that Matt had found she kept going anyways.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?"_

She smiled and lifted her hands to his face, feeling for the string that held the mask on his face. "It is late Matt, time for the game to come to an end" she whispered, he seemed to tense up and lifted his hands as if to stop her, but she smiled triumphantly as she pulled the mask off.

But her smile soon vanished and from her voice came no song, buta bonechilling scream.

* * *

Wow! Huge chapter there:D Well I have to admit that I wish I could have come up with some other way than just repeating the phantom of the opera song, but you will have to tell me what you think:) Please R&R! 


	6. Dante

Oh wow looking at page views, over 200! Now if only I could get more reviews :)

Lucy- Thanks so much for all of your reviews! hug

Nadinefirefeather- I am happy that this story is going well for you :D Thanks a lot for your encouragement!

Phantom- thank you for your reviews :D

MetalMyersJason- bows thank your for your comments, and I am happy that I could clear up the face issue. Believe me I did defiantly want a deformed Erik.

Phantomness08- Oh thank you! I had this huge smile after reading your review XD

AngelicFlutist- Thanks for the review:D

Well on to the next chapter!

* * *

She smiled and lifted her hands to his face, feeling for the string that held the mask on his face. "It is late Matt, time for the game to come to an end" she whispered, he seemed to tense up and lifted his hands as if to stop her, but she smiled triumphantly as she pulled the mask off.

But her smile soon vanished and from her voice came no song, but a bone chilling scream.

* * *

She couldn't remember how she had ended up on the ground, nor did she really care at this moment. The person before her though, was not Matt as she had thought, or Matt had shed several layers of his skin. This mans face looked as if it had been decomposing for a while and there was but skin and bone, literally, but what was the most horrifying was the fact that he had no nose. He looked at her with deep sunken yellow eyes, not blue as they had been earlier; it was as if he had wrapped an illusion around her with his song.

He glared at her and with out warning he began to yell, "YOU ACCURSED WOMAN! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING, EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! What I fool I was to have believed that you would be more understanding!" He turned his back saying the last part more quietly to her and then threw some papers across the floor, tears stung her eyes and she wished dearly that Matt was here to save her.

After a moment her seemed to shrink against the organ, Rebecca took this chance to speak. "I am sorry, truly I am, please forgive me sir… I had t-thought that you were someone else!" She lifted the mask in hand for him to take; he glanced over his shoulder and reached back for it. After attaching it back to his face he turned to her, his shoulders were slightly dropped, as if she had wounded him in more than one way.

"Forgive me my dear; I know you do not remember. I had hoped…" he bent down to her level and offered her his hand. "I will try and change, I will. Nadir… He has taught me some new things" Rebecca wanted to laugh but bit it back; he seemed quite flustered but genuinely wanted to be nice. She placed her hand on his shoulders; he tensed up as if not used to such a gesture. His eyes met her, the yellow boring into her soul and once again she saw that longing in them, memories of his face came back but she worked hard to repress the disgust she felt.

Unfortunately it seemed as though the man could sense it and after helping her up he turned his back on her again. Rebecca felt sorry for him; it looked as though he had been alone for a long time, but if this was not Matt… Questions began to take control of her mind, she wondered how someone had ended up here, and how his face came to be the way it was, and she also wondered how such a place had been created and why no one had discovered this underground cavern. She felt afraid to voice them though, she didn't want to make him angry again, but the questions turned in her like a beast clawing its way out of trap.

"Who are you?" She seemed surprised at this escaped question, but afterwards she stood tall and resolute; it was, after all, a good start. He kept his back to her and there was silence for a long time. For a moment Rebecca believed that he would not answer at all but suddenly he began to talk.

"I have been called many things, in this life and the last. Things have changed though; you have changed in more than just name. Does the name Erik mean anything to you?" He asked finally turning to look at her; he seemed almost frozen as if hoping for something.

Rebecca knew instantly who this was, he was Erik from the phantom of the opera, but that couldn't be right. Even if it was a true story, as Sarah completely believed, there was no way that he could be alive now. "Um… It is the name of… The… um P-Phantom of the opera…" she felt very embarrassed, and it looked as though this was not quite the answer he had been hoping for. Once again he turned his back on her and she saw his hand move to something on the organ, some paper, she could almost sense a bit of a… smile?

"I see. Too much change it seems. Well then since you have altered, perhaps I should as well… You may call me… Dante" Rebecca was slightly surprised but remembered the tale of Dante; he had gone into hell and back for his love, she wondered why it is that he chose such a name, though if this was indeed Erik, it did make some sense.

"Well… Dante how is it you came to be here, in this place? And how did this place come to be exactly? I mean, do any of the university staff know of this place? Also where did this flat come fro-"he had cut her off with a sudden out burst of laughter. Rebecca felt herself blush and began to fiddle with her hands for something to do, Dante walked up to her and lifted a bony hand, resting ever so lightly on her cheek, not quite touching her.

"You have changed a bit indeed, I just wish, I just wish that you could remember as I do" he dropped his hand and looked away. Rebecca felt confused, she should be afraid, want to run away, but part of her knew that he would not harm her. Then she realized something.

"You- You were the one on the stage weren't you? And…And the light…" she let the question trail off as she saw him nodding his head. "Why, why did you do it Dante?" He looked at her again with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Forgive me again, but I will not sit by, I want to see you gain at least some glory. You deserve that much at least, and it is something that I can give you…If you want it that is." He waited for a moment, but all that she could offer was a sad stare for in truth she was not sure what she wanted. He nodded slightly and walked into the hall way, he turned back to her for a moment and then said in a slightly chilled voice.

"It is your choice now then dear, would you like to stay with an old fool for a bit, or would you rather be rid of me forever? Just give me a straight answer." Rebecca panicked; she didn't know what to say. She wanted to go back, to her family, friends, Matt, but this man before her intrigued her and pulled at her soul.

"I…Would like to…Stay…For a bit anyways." She found herself saying, and with that sentence she felt oddly happy, as if she had pleased some inner part of her self.

* * *

Well there we have chapter 6! Okay please R&R! PLEASE! I really love to know what you think of it! 


	7. Back into the light

Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone :D It means a lot to those that gave their opinions!

Phantoms Bride- Thanks a lot for reading the story! hugs

MetalMyersJason- XD I am so glade that I was able to confuse you, and sorry at the same time… It is all going to be clear though in the next two chapters.

Mominator- I like the name lol, thanks a lot for reading it, and if you have any advice please lend it I love constructive criticism. I am already planning on rewriting a bit of chapter 4 based on someone's advice.

NadineFirefeather- thanks a lot for reading it, I looked at your Harry potter story and it looks good, but I'll let you read my review ; and thanks for reading hug

Ah cookies for all that review! You guys have made my day XD

I don't own the Phantom of the opera in its many forms.

Now I won't keep you waiting… On to chapter 7!

* * *

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been there; it must have been a day or two at least. Living with Dante was an odd existence indeed; he spent most of his time on music, his first love. Rebecca knew that if this was indeed Erik then it would give her some background on him…Depending if the stories were true though, she knew that there had to be some parts that were missing.

She was sitting at the small dressing table in the room that he had given her wearing a dress that she had found in the closet, it was a cream colour with patterns of sunflowers on it, large skirts made it harder to move around though. The artificial sunlight shone through her curtains keeping the room lit making it feel as though she was still above ground; as the day progressed it would even fade away into darkness when night was upon them. It was quite ingenious she had to admit.

Rebecca had begun to wonder why it was that he had chosen her though, what was it that made her like Christine. Of course she knew this had to be the reason that he had taken her down here. After the first talk there had not been many more, he seemed happy that she had wanted to stay but Dante was not one to show his emotions like others did. She had learned that all of his feelings came out in his music; she would listen to the organ while reading in her room to know what it was that he was thinking.

Looking in the mirror she noticed that there were dark circles forming under her eyes, she did feel tired and longed to be outside, but she felt afraid to ask him. She did not want to hurt Dante. It was at that moment when she realized that the music had stopped; there was a light knock at the door. "Come in" she said looking that the wooden door as it opened, he was dressed in a simple white shirt and dark dress pants. His hair was slightly combed back but there were some strands that had found their way to his face framing the mask slightly.

They looked at each other for a moment when he began to speak in a low voice "I am…Sorry…That we have not talked that much. I admit that I did not expect you to want to stay…Is there something I can get you?" Rebecca thought for a moment, though she didn't need anything for Dante had provided her well, she did need to leave. She thought of Sarah and Catherine, they would be worried, and Matt would be as well. She looked up at him, she knew this would probably hurt him but she had to go.

"Dante…I have to go" though there were many excuses in her mind but she refrained from saying them. He stared at her for a moment and then nodded sadly; he surprised Rebecca by coming into the room and standing over her, she had expected him to turn his back on her, as he seemed to do when he wanted to hide his emotions.

He looked down with his yellow eyes gazing at her as if this was the last time that he was ever going to see her. "I would like to see you again" she said quickly in hopes of breaking the stiff silence that had been growing, this had surprised him for he took a small step back.

"You really wish to return?" He asked continuing his stare. Rebecca nodded and stopped her self from saying more, if there was one thing that she was learning from Dante is that she should know what she wants and not tip toe around some issues. He turned his back on her and she was sure that he was just going to leave the room, but he motioned for her to follow, which she did.

Her dress was not as big as some of the other costumes, but its skirts made it difficult to maneuver in the living room. She managed to pull them up enough to get out the front door though. Once she was outside she gasped a bit, under his song spell she had been in a trance and had not seen where she was going, but now she could see in clear detail.

It was a large cavern one that she would have only seen in pictures, it was made of an odd kind of stone that seemed to collect the artificial light that Dante had created to help it glow a bit. It was like something out of a fantasy novel, below there was a huge abyss that looked like a sea of darkness for the light did not spread there for some reason. It had a chilling effect and she longed for a moment to be under his spell again, there was a bridge in the middle made of stone that connected the two sides. It was hard to spot as it was quite small and with the black sea it seemed to be swallowed up.

Dante turned to her and seemed to sense her fear, or maybe it was just written all over her face for she did not have a mask to hide behind. He walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders "I will lead you safely across my dear, don't worry." Rebecca nodded and felt her hand lift towards his grasping it; he nodded a bit and led her towards the threatening shadows.

* * *

It had seemed like hours to get back to the surface; Rebecca wondered how she had traveled so quickly while under his spell two nights ago. The walked through the hallway that had the ancient Greek carvings on it, she paused for mere moments just to touch the surface but Dante had grabbed her and suddenly before she could connect with the stone. "These walls are unkind to those who do not know them" he whispered, Rebecca nodded and dropped her hand several questions formed in her mind but she stopped herself from asking them, now did not seem like the time.

When they entered the old theatre room Rebecca looked around in amazement, it was smaller than it had looked earlier but the fact that it was here still amazed her. The once red cushioned seat were now stained and ripped, the stage lay in ruins as if it had been hit by a small comet. Dante turned to look at her for a moment as if judging her reaction to the room, she turned to look at him and for the first time in two days she wanted dearly to stop and hug him.

This fierce emotion swept over her like a wave taking her by force, she was shocked by it and paused to shake it away. Dante looked at her "Are you okay Ch…Rebecca" she looked up at him in surprise, that was the first time that he had really addressed her by her name.

"I am okay, I just felt…A bit dizzy for a moment, most likely from the lack of proper air…It is a bit stuffy in here" she ended, he seemed stiff and nodded only a moment before dragging her onwards. Rebecca was a bit puzzled by his actions, she had been speaking the truth and he had to see that. The air was thick with dust and it seemed to choke her. Looking past his waist she could see stone stairs leading upwards.

She smiled brightly at them, she felt so happy to be going up again, one stair at a time, it was as if she was shedding each memory of the time here with each step. Dante had glanced at her smile and hunched his shoulders forward, but Rebecca paid little attention to it, she was almost home. Once they reached the mirror he stopped her from walking any further, there was a woman sitting at the dressing table on the other side, it was Laura.

Rebecca felt Dante's hand grasp hers tighter in anger, she could see it in his eyes as well, fear over took her, she realized at that moment that his anger held the ability to kill. Remembering the light incident she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, he was surprised by her actions but the rage still stood there in his eyes, like a beast ready to rip her apart, her knowledge that he would not hurt her seemed to abandon her at that moment.

"Dante, please don't, I beg you, please do not hurt anyone" she whispered, her eyes filled with water and she felt foolish for a moment, but he was instantly calm again reaching out to stop one of the tears that had escaped her.

"Rebecca…You must not tell them about me, not anyone. Do you understand?" He whispered, she looked at him for a moment and heard a chair scrapping on the other side.

"I-I will not tell them" he looked at her as if he did not believe that she told him the truth, she wondered to her self if she had. The door on the other side closed and the dressing room was empty. Dante pushed open the mirror door and led Rebecca out; once she was in the room he had turned back into the darkness and disappeared behind the now closed mirror.

* * *

Rebecca stood there for a long time not quite sure what to do. She looked at the dressing rack and saw in the far corner was the clothing that she had tossed aside on the night which now seemed like a lifetime ago.

She quickly got changed and hung the dress up, wearing jeans was weird after having worn gowns for the past two days, and she paused again and for the first time wondered how she was going to explain her disappearance to everyone.

Opening the door she looked out into the hall to find is empty; she closed the door lightly behind her and listened for a moment. There was singing coming from the stage area, Rebecca could barely hear what was being sung, but she recognized it after a few moments.

"_Prima Donna first lady on the stage…" _

She walked towards it and found herself at the doors leading to the sitting area, so far she had not run into anyone but she began to fill up with fear, she had no excuse as to where she had been and as she was about to walk into a crowd she had to have something. She forced her self to calm down, panicking would not get her anywhere, she had to have something, or did she? Rebecca realized that if she did not remember anything, then besides being frustrated, no one would really press her for too much information, she hoped anyways.

Taking a deep breath Rebecca pushed open the doors and squinted as light hit her eyes, all her reserve abandoned her at that moment. There was a collective gasp which threw her emotions into chaos causing her to step back a bit. She tripped on her own feet and felt herself falling backwards into a looming darkness behind her, and at that moment she longed for it to save her.

Someone had grabbed her, strong arms held her close; she looked up at the face "Dante…" was all that would come out before the world was black.

* * *

Well there is chapter 7! Please R&R! 


	8. Lies

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Phantom's Bride- thanks for reading it so far!

PhantomPhan- Oh thanks for checking it out! And adding it to your fav list XD

Mominator/Barb- yeah I re-wrote chapter four so that it would make more sense, I am going to go back over and fix up the earlier ones.

Mrs. Gerald Butler- Thanks for reading the story!

Thanks to all that reviewed and helped to give me the motivation to keep striving forward!

Well on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

Bright lights greeted her as well as a plain white ceiling and badly painted green walls, the floral pattern on the window curtains add to the cheap feel of the room that she was in. Her left hand felt numb, turning over to take a look at it she found a long clear cord coming out of her hand and connecting to a metal pole, she was in a hospital.

Rebecca sat up slowly she felt a bit dizzy but blinked it away trying to keep herself focused, she noticed that there was a bunch of flowers at the end of her bed as well as some letters with the words "get well soon" imprinted in a multitude of colours. Bitterness sank in, she hated hospitals and had not entered one since her father had passed away, and before she could act her anger it was startled out of her by the sound of the door opening.

Catherine walked in with a cup of coffee in her hands; Rebecca found it amusing as it seemed that every time she talked to Catherine she was drinking coffee. The older woman looked at her judging her mood and health all in one look, she then sat down in the dusty pink cushioned chair next to her bed, she didn't say anything for what seemed like ages and then finally "Good to see that you are up."

"Err yes, how did I get here?" She asked, in truth the past was a bit foggy now, she remembered walking into the stage area and then everything went dark… Then reality came rushing back to her, the time spent with Dante, everyone would wonder where she had been.

"A young man, who was quite worried about you, helped bring you here when you passed out. No one had seen you in two days you know." She placed her coffee down on a little night stand and looked up at Rebecca, there was worry and a million questions reflected in her gaze but she held them back. Rebecca was grateful she didn't know how she would react to a million questions at this time. "The police will be coming in to question you later, we had a missing persons report sent out when you didn't come home." Catherine once again paused, Rebecca knew that she was hoping that there would be some answers there, but she had no idea what to say or where to start. Dante had asked her not to tell anyone about him and in truth she had no idea who would really believe her anyways.

"In truth… I really can't remember… There was someone there with me and this huge cavern… But other than that my mind draws a blank. I wish that I could answer more but I really don't remember, please Catherine I am really sorry that I worried you so much!" She exclaimed quickly, Catherine gave her a look that made her believe that she was not going to believe the lie, but she nodded gravely.

"The doctors said there was a good chance of that happening, you seemed pretty out of it… Now a nurse checked you over so it looks as though you are fine, no wrong doing…" Rebecca blushed heavily at this, imagining that happening with Dante was a little alarming, "So I just need to see when we might be able to take you home again, oh by the way the dean left you this letter, asked that no one but you was to read it." She pulled out a letter from her pocket and placed on the bed next to her; she took hold of her coffee cup and got up from the chair. "I should head out though and talk to that nurse, I believe that Sarah will be by later to visit you, maybe she will bring along that young man that helped you out" she winked and walked towards the door.

"Catherine wait!" The older woman paused but kept her back facing Rebecca, she wanted to tell her everything, this woman who had taken her in and helped her in a time of need, but the memory of the murderous look in Dante's eyes held back the truth. "T-thank you… For everything."

* * *

The heavy door closed leaving Rebecca feeling alone, the letter sitting next to her called out to her, she recalled the conversation that she and the dean had before and realized that maybe he had known about Dante and his secret house. She tore open the letter finding only a small piece of paper no larger than a receipt and a locket. Rebecca studied the locket at first, it was silver but slightly tarnished, and a pattern of ivy was engraved on the cover. She opened it up and found herself in the center, though it was not quite her; the pictured was quite old, brown and faded. She looked a bit older in the picture and was wearing an odd top judging by the collar of the dress it had to be centuries old.

After looking at the picture for a bit longer she closed it and turned her attention to the paper that was included in the envelope. It was a short note that read;

"_I know of him as well and it appears that he really believes that you are this woman. If you ever need my help do not fear to ask Rebecca._

_Arash"_

Rebecca read it over and over; it didn't answer anything at all! Frustrated that the dean had not answered any of her questions she got up and tried to walk, her legs were a little wobbly but other than that she didn't have too much trouble. Tugging the cumbersome metal pole that held her liquid substance that the hospital called food she walked to the window. There was not much to look at but another building and grey skies, it washed out any good spirits she had left in her system, everything that had happened with Dante and then having to lie to Catherine; the very woman who had helped her out when she had needed it. A tear slid down her cheek, she felt so drained and could not even think of any reason to be happy. It was as if a mantel of depression had found a way to drape upon her shoulders and was slowly smothering her.

To make matters worse she couldn't tell anyone in fear that Dante would harm them in some fashion, and the only person that believed her was a man that she had only met in person once! Rebecca felt anger take hold of her and she kicked the chair next to her only to remember that she was not wearing shoes, biting back a cry she rubbed her foot hoping to make the pain disappear. Sighing heavily she wobbled back to the bed and got back in pulling the covers over her head, she felt so alone, her father was gone she wouldn't have been able to tell him anyways, though he had always had a way of cheering her up even if she had not said what was the problem. Her father had always had faith in her to solve her problems, but was always there if she needed some help.

Rebecca stopped herself from crying, she was not going to be like that she would be strong just liked he had asked her to. She was about to try and sleep again when there was a knock at the door, she pulled back the covers and fixed herself up as best as she could in a hospital. "Come in!" she called out unsure how thick the door was, it creaked open and Sarah's head popped in.

"Rebecca!" She ran into the room and hugged her tightly, "I was so worried about you! We had no idea what had happened, I talked to mom and she said that you had woken up, but that you also don't remember! Is that true!" Worried green eyes stared at her, Rebecca smiled despite herself, she looked up when she noticed movement by the door Jeff was waving and beside him was the tall dark haired man Matt. He looked at her with worry written all over his face, but she turned her attention back to her friend in hopes of hiding the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"I don't remember what happening unfortunately, the doctors informed me that there is a good chance that my memory will return and that… nothing happened as far as they can tell." She wanted to beat herself up just to have another reason why her face was so red at this moment. Sarah caught on quickly though much to Rebecca's disappointment.

"Oh…Um would you like anything to eat?"

"Um err h-how about something to drink!" She stammered feeling like an idiot; Sarah smiled and dragged Jeff out. Once the door clicked Rebecca felt this heaviness in the air, they had no idea how to really talk to each other.

"I hope that you are doing well" he said taking a step closer to her bed, she smiled lightly and ducked her head a bit to hide her blush.

"I am well, as well as one can be for not remember where they haven been for two days" she said smiling a bit, he didn't smile but looked at her sadly and in one swift movement he was next to her with his hand on her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything I want you to know, I will not judge you… You just…Are so calm for someone that doesn't remember where they have been for two days!"Pulling the covers closer to herself in some sort of instictive fashion Rebecca was leftfeelingsmall once again, this was the reaction she had feared the most, there was no answerthat manifested within her mind and she was left staring at him with a shocked and frightened look upon herface.

After a moment Matt let go of her shoulders, his headdropped down leaving himlooking at his shoes "I-I am sorry, I don't know what came over me…Its just that, I was really worried about you Rebecca…" she felt so bad that she could do nothing to make him feel better, place her hand in his and forced him to look at her.

"Thank you… For being worried Matt, I am sorry but I truly do not remember, I promise youthoughthat I will tell you if I regain my memories." He nodded at this and seemed as if he was going to say more but it was cute short by the return of Sarah and Jeff, her friend smiled at the sight of her holding his hand but said nothing more. Rebecca took the orange juice thatSarah handed herand placed it on the small night table; her friends pulled up chairs around her bed and began to tell her what she had missed.

It was fun to joke again and laugh, a ray of sun peeked through the cloud and for that moment everything seemed perfectly normal, but it was also in that instant that Rebecca wondered how Dante faired in his lonely and cold cavern.

* * *

Author's note: OMG I am sooo sorry that it took so long for this one and I promise now that I have started university and most of my family issues are better I shall make sure I write more. As I mentioned this was a harder chapter for me, I needed to move the story onwards but there is not much excitement that happens and of course very little mention of the wonderful Erik reincarnation sigh but he will be making a come back!

Thank you to everyone that supported me and my story! Hugs and cookies to you all:D


	9. forget me not

Okay I would like to say I am sorry that it has been a long time since I have updated, life has been handing me a ton of lemons and I finally found the sugar so I can make some lemonade. Anywho I am going to be updating more often now I swear!

I also can't find my poto cds T.T

Thank you for the reviews and here is the long awaited chapter 9! I hope that you still want to read it!

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter 9 

It had been two months since her apparent "kidnapping" and things had clamed down in time for their Christmas premier of The Phantom of the Opera. Rebecca sat in a dressing room filled with the other chorus girls and finished the final touches on her make-up. The first half had gone through without a hitch; finishing her make-up she got up and gave her mirror image a quick nod.

She had not heard from Dante in all that time and began to wonder if she had been dreaming the whole time, but if that had been the case where had she gone for those two days? Her head hurt for a moment but she pushed it aside, the more she thought about those two days the more she forgot and the more her head started to hurt, she felt she was going mad.

"Rebecca one minuet till curtain" said the top chorus girl Lily, she had short brown hair; but it had been hidden under a longer wig. They were all dressed in various costumes, she had been given a cute dress covered in a checkerboard pattern, it was knee length so she also had black stockings on as well.

Walking to the back stage area she peeked out a bit to look at all the people coming back into the theatre. A man came up and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to the tall thin frame of Matt, and lifting his skull mask he smiled at her. "Good luck, though I am sure you will be fine, unless you have another klutz attack like in our last rehearsal" he said smiling. She gave him a mock glare and then smiled. At the final rehearsal she had tripped over her dance partners feet and knocked over a couple of other dancers, before reaching the ground herself.

"I will have you know sir that I am really a good dancer!" He laughed lightly at the comment and grabbed her hand; something fell into it. Looking down she saw a beautiful necklace; it was in the shape of a silver rose, "Matt! I-it's beautiful!" She exclaimed happily, he took it from her and then put it around her neck.

"It looks great on you, though now you have two necklaces on, maybe you should take it off for now…" he said pointing out that she also had a locket on.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten about it…" she paused looking at the locket, the one with the engraving of leaves and a picture of a woman in it. She thought of the brief image she had left of Dante, pale yellow eyes through a mask filled with longing. Something inside told her to keep it on, but she disregarded the inner voice and unclasped the chain that held the locket. "That's okay, I want to wear your necklace tonight" she said smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Curtain is about to go up, to your places everyone," whispered Mr. Ronald, Matt gave her a quick hug and then left. Rebecca blushed at the action, they had not officially told each other their feelings but they had begun to act like boyfriend and girlfriend recently.

She quickly snapped herself back to reality and got into her dance position. Her partner, Louis, came up and took her hand and waist, he seemed less nervous than he usually was. The curtains rose and the music began, 123, 123 she counted out the steps but Louis led quite well and made her life easier. This was the first time that she really felt like water moving too and fro smoothly, "Louis you have really improved, even with a silly dance partner like me" she said smiling at him through her mask. His dark mask faced hers but she couldn't read his reaction. They paused in their dancing to sing the verses they were apart of.

"_Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you._

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast, faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride, on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race,_

_Eye of gold true is false who is who?_

_Curl of lip swirl of gown ace of hearts, face of clown, faces!_

_Drink it in; drink it up, till you've drowned, in the light, in the sound,_

_But who can name the face"_

_

* * *

_  
Once their part ended her group went back to dancing while the second half of the chorus took up the next part. She focused her thoughts on the dancing now she didn't care for the rest of the music only Matt's part coming up. She looked up at Louis and saw him looking above her, he glanced down at her and she froze. Yellow eyes met hers for a brief moment; she blinked but then found a pair of brown eyes staring back with a question in them. She breathed a sigh of relief; it had been her imagination after all.

She listened to Sarah's part, though playing a part that she didn't want she seemed to be having fun. The chorus came back in this time sung by the third group, she smiled happily, and once this was done Matt came in!

The music suddenly changed and she and Louis stopped dancing to look up. Matt walked down the stairs in his red outfit; he had put on Erik's mantle and sang out his lines. She suddenly felt hands on her shoulder; it was exactly like the time she had sung on this stage months ago. Louis whispered the phantom's lines into her ear, she turned her head to tell him off when she saw the yellow eyes again, and this time no amount of blinking made them leave.

"Dante" she whispered in surprise, he looked back at her, his eyes held a sort of madness in them that frightened her to the core.

"Why so silent" he said in a mocking tone, he pulled her behind the curtain and through a door she had never seen.

* * *

Okay there is the latest chapter! Please review and I will have another chapter up and going really soon I promise! ;) 


End file.
